Deep Sleep
by Auk
Summary: L'ironie du sort me fit prisonnier de mon corps. Moi, Uchiha Sasuke, considéré dans le coma, entendait, sentait, vivait sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Et alors qu'on décida d'arrêter mon traitement pour me laisser mourir en paix, voilà que tous mes anciens camarades se mirent à défiler à mon chevet pour me déballer toutes ces choses que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre.
1. Prologue

En avant Guingamp pour une nouvelle histoire ! Dans l'univers même de Naruto cette fois-ci, et surtout, dans la tête de Sasuke l'homme-mystérieux-ténébreux-trop-sexy! Ceci est un petit prologue, totalement différent du reste de l'histoire mais surtout _nécessaire_ pour tout bien comprendre par la suite. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Et surtout bonne lecture chers amis.

**Deep Sleep **

Résumé

L'ironie du sort me fit prisonnier de mon enveloppe charnelle. Moi, Uchiha Sasuke, visiblement considéré dans le coma, entendait, sentait, et vivait sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Et alors qu'on décida d'arrêter mon traitement pour me laisser mourir en paix, voilà que tous mes anciens camarades se mirent à défiler à mon chevet pour me déballer leurs sacs, et toutes ces choses que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre. POV Sasuke.

Prologue

La quatrième grande guerre ninja sembla interminable pour tous. Lorsqu'elle prit fin, de nombreux morts furent à déplorer et si quelques bouts de villages avaient réussi à rester intacts, tout était à reconstruire. La victoire contre Madara, aussi impensable était-elle devenue, arriva, et en partie grâce à l'équipe sept. Le monde s'était douloureusement mis à fonctionner de nouveau, la population ayant été divisée par deux. D'un commun accord, les frontières entre les anciens pays furent brisées et les hommes, traumatisés par la haine et la mort, reconstruisirent peu à peu à l'image de la solidarité et du respect entre chacun. Des régions apparurent, similaires aux pays d'auparavant, la région de l'eau, de la feuille, de la terre entre autre, mais chaque individu fut libre de vivre où il le désirait.

Plus tard, lorsque des habitations furent reconstruites, des commerces et autres hôpitaux, c'est spontanément que les forts esprits vainqueurs de la guerre furent élus à la tête de villages, se réunissant pour gouverner du mieux possible la région dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient.

Comme si la douleur avait imprégné le sang des hommes et que la vision d'une fin du monde restait tatouée dans leurs esprits, l'utilisation du chakra pour se battre était devenue taboue. Et si les hommes continuaient de développer leurs capacités et leurs techniques, il était devenu naturellement interdit de se battre jusqu'à la mort dans la plupart des villages et régions. Le combat était devenu un sport, et les capacités propres à chaque clan devaient être utilisées pour le bien de la population, de nouveaux métiers furent inventés, le commerce fut relancé.

Cependant, derrière ce fond de réconciliation générale, certaines personnes ne se reconstruisirent pas aussi bien, gardant à jamais des séquelles physiques et morales du dernier combat. L'équipe sept avait été la plus forte image de solidarité, et lors de l'affrontement final, c'est avec une coordination parfaite qu'ils purent venir à bout de Madara. Mais certainement pas d'une manière aussi idyllique que tous l'auraient voulu.

Kakashi s'était retrouvé à terre le premier, gravement blessé, et jouant d'une diversion il avait été celui qui affaiblit le plus Madara d'un coup violent. Le chakra de Naruto et Sasuke ne faisait plus qu'un. Sakura, en retrait, soignait et régénérait d'une vitesse folle les blessures de l'un lorsque l'autre s'occupait de tenir éloigné l'ennemi. A quatre, puis à trois, ils étaient devenus invincibles, jusqu'à l'instant tragique. Madara était à terre après une attaque fatale des deux amis, et alors que Naruto, le plus affecté, se faisait soigner par Sakura, l'ennemi lança sur les deux une dernière attaque, semblable à une lance, fine, inévitable, meurtrière, que Sasuke, dans un geste désordonné, instinctif, reçu au niveau du cou, l'onde attaquant toutes les cellules de son corps, et rendant immédiatement son cerveau inactif.

Naruto, fou de rage, attaqua le corps presque inactif de son ennemi avec le peu de ressource qu'il lui restait, et tomba à terre d'épuisement. Mais Madara était déjà mort, et Sasuke s'apprêtait à le rejoindre.

Une année s'écoula.

Le village de Konoha avait été reconstruit et alors que certains anciens habitants décidèrent d'aller refaire leur vie ailleurs, beaucoup restèrent en voulant retrouver leur sérénité d'avant, tandis que de nouvelles personnes arrivèrent. Naruto était resté dans le coma de nombreuses semaines, et entama une lourde rééducation qui l'empêcha d'être promu à la tête d'un quelconque village. Cependant, ayant été le plus proche de tous les bijuus, on lui demanda d'être celui qui en serait le responsable, l'interprète. Les bijuus avaient été extraits de son corps et remis à leur état naturel. Grâce au blondinet, ils avaient également été convaincus que contre une liberté certaine, ils devraient prendre à cœur la protection du monde.

Kakashi, le premier à terre mais aussi le premier relevé, s'enquis de la tâche qui fut celle de gérer le village de Konoha.

Sakura travaillait sous les ordres de Tsunade, directrice du plus gros hôpital de la région, et admirée pour sa prouesse lors de la guerre, elle gérait l'aile des blessés graves. Elle connaissait l'hôpital comme sa poche, mais s'appliquait à ne jamais pénétrer un endroit. La chambre de son ancien co-équipier Sasuke, dans un profond coma.

Sakura, qui avait sacrifié à jamais une partie de son propre chakra pour sauver celui qu'elle avait jadis aimé, l'avait réanimé tous les jours plusieurs heures pendant deux mois. Jusqu'à ce que l'hôpital soit créé. Moralement détruite, elle s'effondra de tristesse le jour où Tsunade lui annonça que des cellules vitales du cerveau de Sasuke ne se recréeraient jamais. La rose ne voulu plus jamais voir le visage de la seule personne qu'elle désirait vraiment savoir en vie, et décida, vidée, de retourner à une vie normale, sans amour, sans volonté, sans Uchiha.

Tsunade, attachée à Sakura comme à sa propre fille et reconnaissante envers le brun, décida alors se pencher elle-même sur le cerveau de Sasuke et se mis en tête de l'amener à se réveiller un jour. Il était maintenu en vie, et ses cellules nerveuses étaient stimulées grâce à une forte dose de chakra concentré qu'elle lui administrait personnellement tous les jours. Au bout du premier mois les cellules de son cœur s'étaient recrées, celui-ci pouvait de nouveau battre seul, et quelques jours plus tard, celles de son système respiratoire existaient de nouveau, permettant à Sasuke de respirer d'une manière autonome. Tsunade s'était vue envahie d'une vague d'espoir et continua inlassablement, visant à long terme le cerveau. Cependant, les neuf derniers mois n'avaient vu aucune amélioration, et le reste de l'état de son corps semblait même se dégrader par moments.

Un matin de printemps, comme à son habitude avant de commencer sa journée de travail et d'un pas qui était récemment devenu moins convaincu, Tsunade se dirigea mécaniquement dans la chambre de Sasuke, et planta une aiguille dans son bras, pour prélever quarante pourcents de son chakra en quelques secondes, ce dernier qui serait diffusé dans l'organisme de Sasuke toute la journée. Mais ce matin là ne fut pas ordinaire. Alors que Tsunade pensait que le cerveau et toutes ses fonctions seraient les derniers à revivre, ce fut différemment que le corps de l'Uchiha réagit. Les muscles de son corps entier ne réagissaient pas, mais son esprit, lui, retrouva la vie.

_POV Sasuke _

Je vivais un enfer, un enfer noir. De loin, de toutes les tortures qu'on aurait pu infliger à des individus, celle-ci n'avait certainement même pas été imaginée. Après avoir pensé « Putain, je suis où », ouvrir mes paupières avait été le premier geste que j'avais ordonné à mon corps. Et ce fut le premier « va te faire foutre » ou encore « tu peux toujours courir » d'une longue liste de réponses que j'avais reçues de mon corps tout entier.

Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais été pris d'un mouvement de panique, mais je me rendis compte qu'il était lui aussi seulement mental puisque mon cœur battait mécaniquement, et individuellement, sans s'être accéléré. Au départ, je pensai être devenu aveugle. Puisque mon ouïe fonctionnait d'une façon trouble, et que même si je ne sentais pas grand-chose, je respirais. Seulement je réalisai que seul mon cerveau fonctionnait.

J'étais prisonnier de mon propre corps. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui m'avait amené ici ni depuis combien de temps j'étais inactif. Je compris juste que je venais de me réveiller de ce qui semblait être un profond sommeil, et bien vite une seule envie étrangla mon esprit : repartir.

Voilà pour ce prologue pas très très joyeux ! Mais le décor est donc planté. C'est une histoire censée être drôle tout de même, (on dirait pas comme ça) donc je vous invite à la suivre ! (surtout que tout est dit dans le résumé huhu) Et par avance mes excuses si pour certains d'entre vous il y a des évènements dans ma version de la fin de la guerre/début du nouveau monde qui ne concordent pas trop, qui font too much, etc.. Décrire et inventer des suites d'histoires dans Naruto ce n'est pas mon domaine favoris.. Si comme moi vous préférez la romance, une pointe d'humour et savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Sasuke eh bien.. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Je suis à votre disposition pour répondre à des questions (oui oui je fais style mon prologue va avoir un succès de dingue !) Et pour ceux qui suivent « d'un combini » la suite est en cours d'écriture :-)

Et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Quelle joie de connaître l'avis des lecteurs.

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Auk.


	2. Chôji

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Bon le début a des airs du prologue, puisque Sasuke parle beaucoup dans sa tête, c'est pas forcément très gai, il réalise juste ce qui lui arrive et prend ses habitudes. La fin est donc plus représentative du reste. J'espère que tout cela va vous plaire et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me donner votre avis, les commentaires sont très constructifs et ceux que j'ai reçus m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture chers amis !

**Chapitre 1 : Chôji**

Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Je ne voyais pas le jour, et ne pouvais fatalement pas séparer les instants en minutes et encore moins en heure. Cependant, j'avais arbitrairement conclu que le temps mis à m'habituer à cette situation était comparable à une vie. Au départ, je m'étais infligé le supplice d'essayer de me souvenir des dernières images que j'avais vu, mais c'était bien inutile. Au plus récent que je pouvais revivre, je visualisais juste cette enflure de mec dont j'avais oublié le nom, un vieux Uchiha qui en réalité était au moins centenaire, qui se croyait d'une force suprême. Et qui l'était peut être si j'étais coincé là. Brièvement, je me remémorais être toujours aussi dérangé par la couleur trop rose des cheveux de Sakura, et étonné de savoir que Naruto s'était peut être entraîné suffisamment pour arriver à mon niveau.

Quand j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me concentrer sur le cercle infernal qu'était mon cerveau et dans lequel j'étais prisonnier, je me mis à entendre des choses. Et avec de l'entraînement, je commençais même à associer des sons avec des objets, personnes ou actions. Je pus conclure que j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital, et depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que personne n'entre dans ma chambre, à mon plus grand soulagement. Et tout ça était d'un ennui mortel. Je m'étais surpris à désirer plus que tout pouvoir mourir d'un ennui trop fort, mais c'était peine perdue. J'étais voué à subir ma situation, mais là ne fut pas le pire.

La première fois que je pus définir le temps qui passait fut le moment où je n'entendis plus rien. Non pas parce que je venais de perdre l'audition mais parce que je compris que c'était la nuit. Et que ce qui m'avait semblé être une vie à accepter mon état, n'avait été en réalité qu'une pathétique fin de journée. Je n'étais qu'au départ d'un tourment qui s'annonçait sans fin, et le seul soulagement que je trouvai fut la fatigue qui m'envahie et me permit de dormir quelques instants, ce que je ne savais même pas possible.

Mais la trêve aurait été trop belle. Je me mis à rêver, avec une limpidité douloureuse, comme je n'avais surement jamais rêvé auparavant. Lorsque mon esprit se réveilla, la torture fut plus forte encore de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, et cela ne fut pas comparable au calvaire ressenti lorsque, _pourquoi bordel_, la peau de ma joue se mit à me démanger. Quitte à être enfermé dans mon propre corps sans pouvoir le mettre en mouvement, j'aurais largement préféré avoir perdu toute sensibilité.

Je n'avais donc plus le choix, je me mis à repenser à mon rêve pour me « changer les idées ». C'était surement la seule animation qui me serait offerte. Et j'avais été libre l'espace d'un court instant. Avant, je rêvais de mon frère, de ma famille, de moi petit, et je tâchais chaque matin d'enterrer tout ça. Toute ma vie j'aurais préféré être dénué de rêves. C'était bien trop inutile. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette première nuit en tant que prisonnier de ma conscience, ce furent des images de l'épreuve foutrement ennuyante des clochettes qui s'étaient imposées à mon esprit. Le seul coté positif que j'avais tiré de ma situation était peut être que même si ma mémoire des dernières heures avait disparue, celle de mon passé était intact. Au moins, je ne me retrouvais pas comme un imbécile d'amnésique qui, en plus de ne pas savoir ce qui l'a amené ici, ne sais même qui il est.

Et comme un entraînement, puisque de toute manière, je n'avais que ça à faire, je tâchai de me remémorer les détails de ces scènes.

J'avais eu faim. Surement moins que Naruto, mais ça avait ralenti mes capacités. Sûrement moins qu'à cause de Sakura qui était prise d'hystérie insupportable en me voyant. Kakashi lui nous avait pris de haut, comme il l'avait souvent fait. Je me serais bien passé de cette équipe et j'aurais certainement trouvé un moyen d'avancer seul, et plus vite, mais ce jour là je compris que si je voulais progresser, cette étape était obligatoire.

Etrangement, le temps dont j'avais perdu la notion sembla s'écouler plus vite. Ou alors j'avais dormi finalement assez longtemps, puisque mes oreilles se mirent à entendre des sons, comme si le monde s'était éveillé. J'avais arrêté de réfléchir, ressentant une fatigue mentale qui s'était diffusée dans mon corps. Comme si mes forces me quittaient lentement, et que mon chakra se dissipait. C'était sacrément désagréable, même penser était devenu contraignant. Mais si ça pouvait se terminer par ma mort et ma libération, j'étais d'accord.

Subitement et pour la première fois j'eu l'occasion d'entendre un vrai bruit, agressif, et surtout très près de moi. Quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre. J'avais envie de crier. Je ne criais jamais, sauf dans des cas de détresse, ma situation en était un. Mais je n'avais plus de force pour crier, et de toute manière, mes cordes vocales m'auraient généreusement ignoré. C'est en sachant qu'une personne était dans la même pièce que moi que la frustration d'être mentalement vivant et corporellement mort se fit le plus ressentir. Qui était-ce ? Je me concentrai sur les sons qui parvenaient à mes oreilles.

Les pas étaient trainants, et je compris qu'il y avait une chaise près de moi puisque la personne en question s'y assit. J'entendis une clé ouvrir un tiroir, un tiroir s'ouvrir, et la personne remua des ustensiles, surement de médecine. Puis pendant quelques secondes, plus rien. Juste une respiration, ni lente, ni rapide. _C'est quoi le délire de s'assoir en silence à coté d'un presque mort ? _ Il y eut de nouveau des mouvements. La personne se releva, et comme si je vivais une nouvelle vie en redécouvrant absolument tout, je ressenti pour la première fois un contact d'une peau contre la mienne. C'était une main, qui toucha mon bras. Je compris qu'une couverture me recouvrait, et que mes deux bras étaient certainement posés sur cette dernière, longeant mon corps.

C'était des mains de femme, mais pas de jeune femme. C'était des mains qui avaient vécues, avec des gestes assurés. J'eus l'impression d'être un pantin, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi et c'était intensément désagréable. Mon cerveau envoyait des signaux reflex à mon corps, à mon bras, par milliers, il ne se passait rien_. Je suis vivant, putain_. Alors que j'avais ressenti une certaine chaleur, très vite le contact se transforma en séance médicale contre laquelle je ne pouvais rien. Je ressenti quelque chose au dessus de la pliure de mon coude serrer mon bras avec force, et je compris qu'une aiguille allait être plantée dans ma peau. Ce qui arriva très vite. Je n'avais jamais aimé les piqûres.

Lentement, alors que je pensais ma mort plutôt proche en me sentant vidé, j'eu une sensation inverse. Dans mes veines, dans mon sang, un chakra neuf s'écoula. Je récupérais des forces, et j'avais envie de me lever, partir, courir et faire toutes ces choses qui étaient dénuées d'intérêts si elles n'avaient pas de but précis.

Ce fut bref, et je sentis la force s'accumuler en moi puis se stabiliser sous forme de réservoir. J'étais plus vivant même que lorsque mon esprit s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt.

Et alors que la personne parti et laissant à mes oreilles l'occasion de fonctionner, les choses s'éclairèrent dans mon esprit. J'étais maintenu en vie, inlassablement. Peut être une fois par mois, par semaine, peut être une fois par jour, mais j'étais destiné à mourir, et on m'en empêchait. Une vague de haine me retourna l'esprit. C'était la stupide mentalité des habitants de ce monde. On veut garder égoïstement quelqu'un pour soit alors qu'il ne devrait plus vivre. J'imaginais facilement Naruto, s'acharner à vouloir me maintenir en vie comme si j'étais son frère, alors qu'il n'a jamais su ce qu'était en avoir un. Pire encore, je visualisai mécaniquement Sakura, idiote amoureuse prête à donner sa vie pour la mienne. Je n'avais rien demandé, et je n'avais qu'une seule envie qu'ils comprennent tous qu'ils m'avaient emprisonné dans une situation pire que la mort même.

J'avais retrouvé pleinement ma vivacité d'esprit, et pendant un long moment elle n'eut qu'une utilité : maudire tous ceux responsables de près ou de loin de mon état actuel.

Je commençai à comprendre les différentes étapes de la journée, j'étais rendu au milieu d'après-midi. Personne ne m'avait rendu visite, et c'était tant mieux. J'en avais également conclu que je devrais être ici depuis longtemps, et que chaque personne que je connaissais devait avoir sa propre vie. Je m'étais même demandé l'espace de quelques secondes ce qu'était devenue Sakura, puisque c'était toujours elle qui était tous les jours présente à mon chevet quand je me retrouvai à frôler la mort. J'avais d'ailleurs décidé que c'était certainement de sa faute si je me retrouvais ici aujourd'hui.

J'analysai le nombre de personne qui passaient dans le couloir de ma chambre, et je devinai facilement que ça devait être l'aile des gens dans le coma ou des cas inintéressants puisqu'il n'y avait quasiment aucune activité. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir, mais très vite j'eus l'occasion de réaliser que j'étais mieux seul avec moi-même et tranquille.

J'entendis au loin de lourds pas, pas très vivaces, et encore moins comparés aux pas fluides des infirmières. Ca devait être un homme, ou une femme bien lourde. Mais à aucun moment je ne pensais que la personne en question s'apprêtait à rentrer dans ma chambre. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Qui était-ce ?

Stupidement, avant d'ouvrir la porte, l'individu frappa. _Comme si j'allais répondre « entrez, ça tombe bien je viens de me réveiller ». _ Il y eut un grincement, et les pas portaient pour sur une charge lourde qui s'assit difficilement. _Non, c'est pas…_

Salut Sasuke, ça fait longtemps.

Aussitôt, un bruit de froissement désagréable arriva à mes oreilles. Un froissement d'emballage. Et quand la personne ouvrit l'emballage en question, je compris _tout_.

Bon sang, j'ai faim !

Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de son prénom, mais je le visualisais parfaitement dans mon cerveau. Et grâce à lui, je réalisai même que mon odorat était bel et bien présent, et j'allais lui en vouloir éternellement pour l'odeur de chips grasses qui se mit à embaumer la chambre. Il apporta les chips à sa bouche, comme il l'avait fait les neuf fois sur dix où je l'avais vu dans ma vie. Il mâchait beaucoup trop bruyamment. Pourquoi était-il venu me voir ? Pourquoi _lui_ ? Il se mit à parler détestablement la bouche pleine.

Mnh, il paraît qu'on peut parler aux gens le coma, nm, qu'ils entendent certains trucs.

_J'entends tout, idiot, même tes bruits de bouche dégoûtants. _

Je suis pas venu beaucoup te voir c'est vrai, nmh, mais tu changes pas !

Il eut un rire. Ou alors il manqua de s'étouffer, je fus incapable de faire la différence. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il allait rester, ni quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'il vienne, mais s'il n'avait rien à dire d'intéressant, il pouvait partir.

J'entendis difficilement derrière les froissements d'emballage des pas s'approcher de ma chambre, et je priai pour que ça ne soit pas un autre imbécile qui entre. Ou que ça soit quelqu'un qui vienne me libérer. La porte grinça, et aussitôt j'entendis la masse corporelle de glouton se retourner vivement pour voir qui entrait.

- Sh-Shizune ! S'écria-t-il, surement en postillonnant.

- Chôji ! Alors tu es là ! Et tu manges en cachette en plus de cela !

_Chôji_. De l'équipe dix. Et le nom de Shizune me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je revoyais une femme brune toujours en compagnie de Tsunade et surtout d'un cochon à l'air ridicule. Elle se mit à lui faire la morale. Ils étaient incroyablement bruyants. Si je comprenais la situation, Chôji avait été hospitalisé pour un problème d'estomac, _étonnant,_ et avait été privé de mauvaise bouffe. Alors il était venu ici puisque « mais je pensais pas qu'on me retrouverait ici, on sait tous que personne ne vient jamais ! »

_Personne_. Pas même Naruto. Pas même Sakura. J'eus une drôle de sensation, désagréable.

La femme poussa un soupire qui précéda un silence. Elle se gratta la gorge. Chôji en rajouta une couche.

- C'est vrai, depuis plus d'un an que c'est arrivé, tout le monde a dû se faire une raison.

Le sentiment désagréable s'intensifia. _Plus d'un an_. Bordel. Je venais tout juste de me réveiller. Et je voulais définitivement mourir. Je ne supporterai jamais de revivre dans un monde qui a évolué pendant une année alors que j'étais dans un profond sommeil. J'entendis la femme se reposer sur l'encadrement de la porte qui grinça légèrement. Dans sa voix et son comportement, elle semblait fatiguée.

- Il ne se passe plus rien, soupira-t-elle, plus aucune évolution, et encore moins d'amélioration…

Un autre silence s'imposa.

- Il est mort à l'intérieur, Tsunade veut arrêter le traitement.

Chôji de l'équipe dix, cette fois-ci, manqua de s'étouffer avec une de ses chips et se mit à tousser. Il se releva même.

- Qu-quoi, quand ? Sakura est au courant ? Et Naruto ?

Ils n'étaient donc pas morts. Mais ne venaient juste pas me rendre visite. Enfin ils avaient fini par se lasser de l'espoir incessant de garder une équipe soudée et pleine d'amitié pour toujours.

- Non. Tsunade s'occupera de les prévenir personnellement. En tout cas, elle ne peut plus supporter de se séparer d'une telle dose de chakra tous les jours.

C'était donc elle, l'ancienne cinquième Hokage que j'avais trouvé plutôt inutile, qui s'occupait de venir me délivrer le réservoir de chakra qui me maintenait dans cet enfer, tous les jours. Et tout cela allait enfin s'arrêter. J'allais pouvoir partir. C'était sûrement la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Shizune sembla se relever dans une posture droite et ouvrit la porte comme pour partir.

- Je dois prévenir les autres, aussi ! Lança le lourd homme.

- Fais juste en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas d'attroupement ici, Sakura ne doit rien savoir pour le moment.

Ses pas s'éloignèrent. Et j'attendais juste que ceux de l'autre en fassent de même, pour que je puisse me réjouir avec moi-même tranquillement de ma future libération. Mais il n'en fit rien, et lourdement, il se rassit. Cependant, l'agréable silence ne fut pas troublé par des craquements de chips. Il soupira. _Quoi, tu vas rester encore longtemps ?_

- Quand j'y repense, nmh, je t'ai toujours trouvé arrogant

_Et je t'ai toujours trouvé gros. _

- Et même si tu es à moitié mort, tu es quand même là. Ca fait bizarre de se dire que tu vas vraiment partir…

Qu'est ce qu'il me fait, là ? Ses dernières paroles comme si j'étais dans le cercueil ? _Garde ça pour toi_, _bon sang. _ Il lâcha un autre soupire, comme si manger l'avait fatigué.

- Ca se trouve, on aurait pu bien s'entendre.

Vu la façon dont il avait réussi à m'exaspérer avec ses chips pendant seulement une ou deux minutes, je n'imaginais même pas sur la durée. Soudain, je respectai un peu plus Shikamaru de l'avoir supporté comme il l'a fait.

- Oui enfin non… Je crois que tout le monde était un peu jaloux de toi. Même moi.

_Même_ lui ?

- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi Ino était autant amoureuse de toi quand on était jeunes.

Je me souvins alors d'une façon désagréable comme cette fille avait pu se montrer plus lourde que Sakura, ce qui était déjà en soit compliqué.

- C'est vrai, moi, Ino, je serais capable de la rendre heureuse…

Je me mis à prier pour que son monologue ne se transforme pas en instant confidence. On était pas dans un confessionnal, et la dernière chose que j'avais envie d'entendre, c'était les raisons pour lesquelles il pouvait rendre une fille heureuse. Ce dont je n'avais même pas envie de douter. Quelqu'un de non exceptionnel au combat devait forcément avoir des qualités ailleurs.

- Je crois qu'elle me voit différemment depuis la grande guerre. Et moi, je crois que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour elle.

Il soupira, puis replongea généreusement sa main dans son paquet de chips, tel un dépressif qui se réfugiait dans la nourriture. _Tu en as assez dis, pars, maintenant._

- J'ai quand même perdu du poids, je crois qu'elle me regarde différemment. Mais ça c'était avant que…

_Non ! Je m'en contrefiche putain !_

- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai essayé de l'embrasser, nmh, ce jour là pendant le pique-nique. Depuis, on ne se parle plus. Mn, mais elle avait ramené des sandwichs tellement bons, et elle semblait tellement nostalgique… Et ses cheveux…

Il marqua une pause, dans sa phrase et dans ses mouvements. Je ne préférais même pas imaginer l'air stupidement amoureux qui devait déformer son visage. J'étais finalement content de ne pas pouvoir voir. Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Si je vais la voir pour lui annoncer ce que Shizune m'a dit… Il faut que j'essaye, je la réconforterai, qu'elle me voit enfin, que…

Il se leva d'un coup. Enfin, il semblait se parler à lui-même et non plus à moi.

- Je reviendrai te voir Sasuke avant que…

Il s'empêtra dans ses mots. Avant de se diriger vers la porte, décidé à partir faire ce que j'espérais qu'il ne ferait pas, à savoir prévenir tout le monde de ce qui allait m'arriver.

- Merci, j'espère qu'il arrivera un miracle et que tu te réveilleras !

_Moi, non_. Et à l'instant où il parti, j'étais sûr de finalement regretter la tranquillité dans laquelle je m'étais réveillé et dans laquelle je voulais repartir.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, comme vous pouvez le voir, les habitants ont pris leurs habitudes sans Sasuke et c'est un peu comme s'il était déjà morts, plus personne ne s'enquit plus trop de ce qu'il devient (vu qu'il ne devient pas grand-chose..) Et du coup, comme vous l'aurez aussi compris, à partir du moment où tout le monde va être au courant, tout le monde va se la jouer comme Chôji et voilà. Donc, normalement chaque chapitre aura le nom d'un ancien camarade de Sasuke, je vais essayer de n'en oublier aucun évidemment, et aussi à chaque chapitre je vais essayer de le faire d'un souvenir qu'il a pour qu'il le commente. Bref j'arrête de tout balancer ! N'hésitez pas à commenter en masse, cela me fait toujours un grand plaisir ! et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures !

Auk.


End file.
